Talk:JACK
Does anyone notice that when Jack opens a door something realy bad happens? Gears Fanatic 03:51 20 February 2007 (EST) nope not really... JACK seems to be bad luck whenever he's around. I have a question, ok they kryll cant go into the light, and jack is a floating robot, why not attach lights to jack that can create like a bubble of light preventing kryll from getting within 50 feet of the gears? JACK's nickname JAKS's name comes from his ability to do an array of things to help the team, ala Jack of All Trades. Jack the Ripper was obviosly a person from Earth, so JACK's name couldn't have been inspired by him. This should probably be deleted: "The nickname came about for this wily robot when Delta Squad noticed it is usually seen, albeit uncloaked, cutting through locked doors with his many tools, similar to the infamous killer, Jack the Ripper. That's also why the members of Delta Team always tell him to "...rip this door" whenever there's a door obstructing them." GeraldTheShoe Not a bright idea..... How about fitted JACK with Troika or Hammerburst, replacing Marcus & the others. Attaching light to JACK seems odd, if Epic makes it light operatable, it also meant that it is also should be targetable by Locust. Come up something logic, before bragging out such idea. JACK is virtually invincible because besides downloading data and rip doors, it does nothing else. If it is vunerble to attack, it will probably will slow down the mission, making the game more fustratiing. And most people hate someone or something that drag them around and causing nothing but trouble. :in the book JACK job's is UAV work and taking care of booby traps. But since E-day, replacing JACKS has increase.Jack Black 15:25, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Troika's are much to heavy to be fitted onto Jacks Chris-the-killer 23:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) There is more then one Jack and have different names *FrankGears of War:Aspho Fields pp 225 *BruceGears of War:Aspho Fields pp 225 *JoeGears of War:Aspho Fields pp 225 *STAN Gears of War:Hollow --Jack Black 21:33, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I think we should split the current article into two, one for the series of robots which links to all the notable ones, and ones for the actual character. --EightyOne (talk) 00:12, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :: Personally I don't know how to handle it.--Jack Black 00:44, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::We could either: split the article in two as above OR keep it all together in one place. I'll split it up if you don't want to. --EightyOne (talk) 00:47, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It just seem that JACK (according to Destroyed Beauty) was the the named of the Line. But maybe this is Gears of War R2 D2. And STAN for the fact looks like JACK from the comic and even has the little fold down screen.--Jack Black 00:54, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Having heard that maybe its best not to this article up, but just have seperate articles for the ones above. They could all be different models, although I think that all the different sources that have got confused over the canon. --EightyOne (talk) 01:00, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::What makes it worse in the Aspho Fields, Jack is called a bot like as in GeoBot and Frank,Bruce,Joe are called bots too.--Jack Black 01:02, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Destroyed beauty implies that they are part of a series, although it does refer to them as "Jack of all trade bots". But then bot could just be slang for robot, and not an actual designation. --EightyOne (talk) 01:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::So it safe to say to split them up. but it raise an other question. the JACK with Delta-One. Should we follow what Wookeeipedia did with R2D2 and his Model.--Jack Black 01:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Thats exactly what I meant. I'll do it now. --EightyOne (talk) 01:25, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Go for it.--Jack Black 01:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) All done. Well I'm afraid I must be going, I'm seriously tired. See you tomorrow! --EightyOne (talk) 01:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll hold down the fort here. Got much updating to do.--Jack Black 01:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Good news! They are Jacks source GoW:Aspho Fields pp 287. That definitely settle this debate.--Jack Black 08:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC)